1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lock that can be remotely controlled.
2. Description of the Related Aft
U.S. Pat. No. 5,447,047 to Applicant discloses a dead bolt including an outer lever and an inner lever, a coil disposed in the outer sleeve, a rod slidably engaged in the coil and having two extensions, a shaft coupled between the two levers, and a disc engaged on the shaft and having two grooves for engaging with the extensions of the rod. The extensions of the rod are biased away from the grooves of the disc such that the shaft cannot be rotated by the outer lever, and the rod is caused to move toward the disc when the coil is energized such that the extensions of the rod are caused to engage with the grooves of the disc and such that the shaft can be rotated by the outer lever. Such a structure is complicated. In addition, unlocking from outside is troublesome as the extensions of the rod must be pushed to engage with the grooves of the disc within the energizing time that awaits input of signal. The present invention is intended to provide a simpler structure to solve this problem.